Electrical load control systems have developed from simple knife switch controls to relay control networks with sensors and switches and network control management systems. Simple and complex networked load control systems require strict attention to the network topology required for the hardware being used. Additionally, once properly wired, loads and controls require special tools to link a specific sensor and or control to a specific load.